Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32
|Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Multi-stage Masher's health |Diff = Hard-very hard |Zombie = |FR = Neon Mixtape Tour trophy |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 31 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 1}} Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 is the thirty-second and last level of Neon Mixtape Tour. The player must defeat the Zombot Multi-stage Masher, the boss of the aforementioned world, in order to finish the level. Difficulty *Zombot Multi-stage Masher has five lives unlike other Zombots. *The speakers at the end release shockwaves that toss plants and zombies away very often. *At each phase of the fight, a different jam will play. Many zombies that react to the current jam that is playing will be summoned. Strategies *Use Phat Beet's Plant Food ability to quickly destroy speakers, zombies and arcade machines. *Remember to stockpile Plant Food for the final phase; the second phase is the best place to do so. *Hair Metal Gargantuars will overwhelm the stage very quickly on the final phase, and in tandem with the speakers can destroy plants with little trouble. It is advised to spam Plant Food on Phat Beet and target the Zombot in order to take it out quickly before all lawn mowers are depleted. *On the final phase, Dr. Zomboss releases a lot of shockwave attacks to take out a massive amount of plants. It will be helpful to take out these speakers to prevent the loss of plants using Phat Beet's Plant Food. However, it is also a good idea to keep several left over for when the Hair Metal Gargantuars overwhelm the plants on a lane. Despite the shockwave attack defeating your plants, the Gargantuars would also be defeated which would save either a lawnmower or the entire level. Or the player could try to plant in only 1 row. If he/she was lucky enough, speakers won't spawn on that lane, while Gargantuars will be tortured in the other lanes. If speakers or Gargantuars do spawn, quickly destroy it, or you'll have to do it all over again! *Phat Beet is important in this level for defeating large numbers of zombies so it would be a good idea to keep one to three Phat Beets at the front for destroying the speakers and damaging Dr. Zomboss while the rest fight the zombies off in the middle. *Celery Stalker, while not very useful in 2nd to 4th phase, is extremely important in the final phase to stop the shockwave created by Hair Metal Gargantuar. Remember to place it on to the third column so it can be effective. Stunion is also needed if there are 2 of Hair Metal appear on the same column to stop them. *Garlic, though not useful to most of the zombies, should be fully utilized in the 3rd and 4th phase. In the 3rd phase, use the Garlic on the Breakdancer Zombies thus preventing it from kicking other zombies. In the 4th phase, use them directly on the Arcade Zombies causing them to abandon their machines. Do not plant them in front of the machines or the Arcade Zombie will crush it. *Keep in mind that the 5th phase does not have any Plant Food. Be sure to use the plant food wisely against the Hair Metal Gargantuars. Gallery Neon Mixtape Tour Day 32 (Defeat).jpg|Being defeated NMTDay32byWM18.jpg|By NMT32-1DDA.jpg|Phase 1 by NMT32-1,5DDA.jpg|End of phase 1 by Dung Dinh Anh NMT32-2DDA.jpg|Phase 2 by Dung Dinh Anh NMT32-3DDA.jpg|Phase 3 by Dung Dinh Anh NMT32-3,5DDA.jpg|Halfway there... NMT32-4DDA.jpg|Phase 4 by Dung Dinh Anh NMT32-5DDA.jpg|Phase 5 by Dung Dinh Anh. Zomboss had already cleared the entire lawn with shockwaves before sending Hair Metal Gargantuar NMT32-6DDA.jpg|First time reward Nmt32.png|By NMT-D32 TULO1.png|By NMT-D32 TULO3.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D32 TULO4.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D32 TULO6.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D32 TULO8.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D32 TULO10.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo BF10NLMLNMT32.PNG|No lawn mowers lost by Trivia *The intro dialogue is a reference to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up." *It is the first boss battle since Dark Ages - Night 20 to have a money premium usable. **It is also the first boss battle to have a Part 1 premium of that world. *When Dr. Zomboss flees, he moonwalks similar to Dancing Zombie before jumping off the stage and escaping by teleporting. *This is the first Zomboss battle without Dr. Zomboss actually operating a machine or a vehicle. *It is the fifth Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Stunion), with the first being Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (Wall-nut), the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the third being Frostbite Caves - Day 30 (Threepeater), the fourth being Lost City - Day 32 (Bonk Choy) and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy & Chard Guard). *This is the only level where the camera does not scroll to the right, most likely because the Zombot doesn't have an entrance (as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer), or because the stage is already there. Walkthrough Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels with no flags